


Drunken Love #5

by Techgirl



Series: Drunken Love [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, drunken glimpses into the world of Brian and Justin.</p><p>Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love #5

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Looking around the kitchen, Brian winced when he saw what a mess it was. “Justin!”

“Don’t worry!” Justin shouted back. “I’ll take care of the . . . uhm . . . food area later.”

“It’s called a kitchen,” Daphne giggled.

“Whatever,” Justin replied. “He knows what I mean.”

Brian walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Daphne sitting on the sofa with Justin’s head in her lap. He kissed her cheek before pulling Justin up and into his arms. His hands roamed his naked chest. “What happened to your shirt?”

“I spilled wine on it. Red!” Justin added, close to Brian’s face. “I threw it into the washer with your black Prada shirts. That does _not_ turn me into a housewife.” He glared at Daphne.

“Of course, not.” Brian kissed his sticky, alcohol-tasting lips. “Wait! What? Fuck, Justin! Those shirts need to be dry cleaned. You know that!” He threw Justin back onto the sofa and ran upstairs.

Daphne laughed. “Oh my god! You’re right. He’s incredibly hot when he’s angry.”

“I know!” Justin nodded proudly.

“You little shit,” Brian muttered when he came downstairs again. “You’re just washing towels with your shirt.”

“I enjoy being alive.” Justin smiled sweetly and walked back into his arms. He began to unbutton Brian’s shirt, licking his way from his throat down to his nipples. 

As much as he enjoyed it, Brian gently stopped him from opening his pants.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Daphne put her coat on, watching them with a huge grin on her face.

Brian stopped her at the door. “You’re way too drunk to drive.”

“I called . . . you know . . . one of those cars that pick people up before they drop them off.”

“A cab?” Brian tried his best not to laugh.

“You’re really smart!” Daphne held onto his arm to put her shoes on. “Do I look okay?” She studied herself in the mirror, trying to decide if everything was in place.

Brian nodded. “Yeah, you have all your clothes on, but why don’t you just stay in one of our guest rooms?”

“I have to be at work early. It’s easier if I leave tonight.”

Brian started to collect the bottles and glasses that were strewn all over the coffee table when Justin followed her outside. “You drank wine and rum?” he asked when Justin returned.

“Yeah. I missed you.”

“And mixing wine and rum made you miss me less?”

Justin was quiet for a while, thinking it over. “No, not at all.”

“I wonder why?”

“But you’re here now!” Justin sounded so happy that Brian bent down to kiss him again. “Can you stay the night?”

“Considering the fact that I live here, I’m pretty sure I’ll stay.” 

Leaning against the wall, Justin suddenly turned pale. “I feel really sick.”

Brian dropped the bottles in the kitchen sink and quickly steered him towards the closest bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he watched him throw up and handed him a towel and a glass of water when he seemed to be finished.

Justin tried to stand up, but Brian caught him and sat them both down on the floor. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be gross.”

“You’re drunk, not gross.” Brian stroked his cheek, shifting Justin in between his legs.

“Do you still love me?” Justin looked miserable.

“Justin,” Brian sighed.

“Do you?”

“I love you with or without vomit in your hair. I promise.”


End file.
